inuyasha
by sesshoumaru-tolkijin
Summary: Inuyasha and gang are walking along a road when they come to a town and find a new friend. they take him and he helps them on their journey to defeat Naraku and collent the Shards of the Shikon Jewel
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue. Like the poem says, I don't own any Inuyasha characters...except ones you don't recognize.

Inuyasha

()

Inuyasha's nose was to the ground.

"Hmmm, we are close to a town, I can smell it"

He stood up and brushed the leaves off of his red kimono. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo caught up with him.

"Do you think there are demons in it?"

Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can feel something strange"

"In that case we must be very careful, who knows what traps Naraku has set up now"

"Miroku is right"

Sango added.

"Don't trust anybody or anything until we can be sure that it is safe"

They headed towards the town. Suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked up and twitched.

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

"I cant hear anything coming from the town, its not normal"

"Maybe they are just waking up and haven't got the shops set up yet"

Shippo said nervously.

"Don't be stupid, it's the middle of the day"

Inuyasha said. They headed closer and closer to the town.

"I still can't hear anything"

Suddenly the trees opened up and they all gasped. The town was in ruins. The buildings were destroyed, Bodies lay, strewn about the land, there was a huge pit in the center. They walked through the devastated town, suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked up again.

"Shhhhhhhh"

He whispered. He quietly unsheathed his sword and let it grow to its full length. He lifted it up to his solar plexus and slashed the pile of wood that was on his right hand side.

What's going to be under that pile of wood and rubble? evil grin there's chapter one...I'm a big Inuyasha fan so I know lots of facts about it. Lol...I'm a bit of a nut in fact. But I like other anime to.


	2. chapter two

A boy of about 10 or 11 was crouched underneath the broken building. He was lying on straw. A pool of blood was covering the straw.

"Please don't hurt me"

He said quickly.

"What happened here?"

Inuyasha asked.

"We were attacked by a demon"

He replied.

"One demon did all of this damage?"

Kagome asked.

"Yes"

His voice was fearful, his eyes were wide and his voice wasn't the only thing that told you he was scared.

"What's your name?"

She asked.

"R-r-r-r-Ryushi"

He stammered, not taking his eyes off of Inuyasha's huge sword.

"Where is your family?"

"They were killed"

"Oh my god"

They suddenly realized that the blood was coming from him!

"What happened?"

Kagome rushed over to his side and inspected the abrasions. Inuyasha picked him up and then they carried on, they stopped at a spot were there was an old discarded mill. Inuyasha placed him on a fresh bed of straw and Kagome knelt down to take a closer look and the cuts. Inuyasha's kimono was covered in blood. He headed out to the stream and took off the red part and washed them in the stream. He let them dry before putting them on. Kagome came out of the mill and headed to the closest tree.

A/N: There chapter two, hope you like...please don't get angry at my for not updating sooner, I've had a serious case of writer's block (AKA LAZINESS). R&R please.


	3. chapter 3

A boy of about 11 or 12 was crouched underneath the broken building. He was lying on straw. A pool of blood was covering the straw.

"Please don't hurt me"

He said quickly.

"What happened here?"

Inuyasha asked.

"We were attacked by a demon"

He replied.

"One demon did all of this damage?"

Kagome asked.

"Yes"

His voice was fearful, his eyes were wide and his voice wasn't the only thing that told you he was scared.

"What's your name?"

She asked.

"R-r-r-r-Ryushi"

He stammered, not taking his eyes off of Inuyasha's huge sword.

"Where is your family?"

"They were killed"

"Oh my god"

They suddenly realized that the blood was coming from him!

"What happened?"

Kagome rushed over to his side and inspected the abrasions. Inuyasha picked him up and then they carried on, they stopped at a spot were there was an old discarded mill. Inuyasha placed him on a fresh bed of straw and Kagome knelt down to take a closer look and the cuts. Inuyasha's kimono was covered in blood. He headed out to the stream and took off the red part and washed them in the stream. He let them dry before putting them on. Kagome came out of the mill and headed to the closest tree.

"How is he?"

"Not good, he's already lost a lot of blood"

Sango looked as if she might puke.

"I'm not sure there is anything I can do"

She pulled off some bark and headed back into the dark mill. A little while later she came out again.

"I need to get some herbs, Miroku, can you watch him for a minute?"

"I'll go and get the herbs, what do you need?"

"Ummm, a leave from a Bloodlumber tree, a few berries off of a coniferious bush and some roots of a pigeon plant"

"Got it"

With out another word he dashed off into the woods. Kagome pulled out a cloth and placed it in the stream. She pulled it out and drained it of the extra water. She carried it into the mill and didn't come out again. A few minutes later you could hear Miroku's pounding feet and heavy pants, hurrying to get back. He dashed into the clearing and walked up to the mill. He quietly moved aside the curtain and stepped inside. He knelt down beside Kagome and pulled out a little cloth that had been folded into a pouch like thing and tied tightly with a vine. He cut the vine and took out the herbs. He passed each one to Kagome. A few of them she didn't get a response but sometimes he groaned and his face contracted in pain. Like when she used the berries of the Coniferious bush and when she used the roots. She wrapped the wounds in long bandages and then placed the blanket up to his bare collarbone. They both stood up and quietly walked out to the others.

"Well?"

"I've done the best I can, if matters get worse, we will have to take him to Kaede"

"Do you know how far that is?"

"We're the only ones he has, besides are you just going to let a poor boy die, are you?"

Sango sighed and said.

"Your right"

"Inuyasha and I will go and find something to eat tonight, we could be here for a while"

Inuyasha and Miroku disappeared into the forest. Kagome and Sango headed into the mill to set up places for all of them to sleep. They worked as quietly as they could, and didn't speak unless they had to, and when they did it was in hushed whispers. By the time Inuyasha and Miroku got back Kagome and Sango had lit a fire and taken out the cooking stuff. Sango made dinner while Kagome went to change Ryushi's bandages. Miroku and Inuyasha stared into the flames as they danced across the logs, casting eerie shadows around the clearing and on their faces. The flickering light and shadow made their faces look grave and ancient. Kagome came into the pool of light and sat down in front of the fire.


	4. chapter 3

Sango served the stew and sat down beside Kagome.

"There is something weird about that kid"

Inuyasha whispered.

"I could sense something coming from him, that's for sure"

Miroku said thoughtfully.

"His reactions to the stitching were the same as Inuyasha's"

Kagome thought out loud.

"That's strange, could he be half demon? Or a full demon, luring us into one of Naraku's traps?"

"I don't think so. He would have attacked already, don't you think?"

Kagome asked.

"She does have a point, and besides, I'm not sensing anything bad, but there is something strange about him, something big"

They let the fire burn out before heading into the mill. They each took a straw mat and lay down on it. Inuyasha and Miroku fell asleep quickly, but Kagome and Sango were rotating. Kagome would stay up the first hour, then Sango, and back and forth. They did this so that, one they could keep an eye on Ryushi, and two they needed to make sure that they weren't attacked during the night. Kagome was changing his bandages when his eyelids flickered. She gently placed his arm back down on the straw again.

Inuyasha woke with the sun, along with Kagome. Miroku sensed that people were up and he slowly opened his eyes. Ryushi still they there, motionless, his jet-black hair was matted with dirt and had little twigs and leaves sticking out of it. His fingernails were stained in blood and dirt. Sango walked out of the mill. They finished the last of the stew and bread. Suddenly they heard breathing coming behind them. They spun around to find Ryushi standing in the middle of the doorway. He had placed the new clothes set out for him and he slowly walked over to them.

"You shouldn't be up"

"Its fine, really, I'm okay"

He sat down and he straitened his back, when he did it cracked in several places.

"Are you hungry?"

"No thank you, I'm fine"

"Sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay, well do you think you can walk?"

"Ya, why?"

"Great, lets continue then, shall we?"

"Sure"

And without another word they started to pack up. They were heading down the dirt path by lunchtime. Sango, Kagome, Ryushi and Shippo sat on the back of Kirara. They slowly trudged along the path, not aware that they were being followed.

"What other traps do you think Naraku has set up now?"

Ryushi asked, after just hearing why they were traveling and not relaxing at home.

"How can we tell until we face them"

Suddenly demons swarmed around them. Sango leapt off of Kirara. She grabbed her giant boomerang and threw it as hard as she could. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusiaga. Some of the demons had blue fire around them. Kagome pulled out her bow and quiver of arrows. She loaded the bow and pulled it back as far as she could. Suddenly the tip shone purple and she let go. It shot towards a demon and killed it instantly. Sango retrieved her Hiraikotsu. Miroku was throwing spirit guards all around him.

"Ryushi, do something"

Inuyasha shouted

"I-I-I-I-I can't"

The demons flew past him and all around him. Kagome shot an enchanted arrow at them and they were blasted away. Inuyasha started to lose his patients. He picked up the Tetsusiaga in both hands and concentrated. Suddenly he saw a huge twister of light that only he could see. The wind scar had appeared. With his sword in two hands he slashed across his body and killed 100 demons. He then turned on the demons swarming around other people. He saved Sango from a hoard of demons and then Miroku. An amass of demons swarmed around Kagome and Inuyasha picked up the Tetsusiaga in both hands again and raised it high above his head and swung it down wards. A wave of gold light shot out from the tip of the end and killed every demon in its path. That was the last of them, they all walked towards each other.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ummmmm…ya I'm not posting for a while…reasons will be explained later…so ya…c'ya


End file.
